A New Cadet
by Dakota51
Summary: Dakota knows somethings different about her and when she is taken to Arus ahe soon finds out what. She also discovers who her parents are.And why are there six lions now? On hold. R&R I stink at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Lunar: Hey everyone this is my first Voltron fic and it came to me in a dream, I am not joking either. All right onto the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron.**

******************************************************************************Dakota's POV******************************************************************************************************

I woke up once agian in the middle of the night. Sighing, I look around my room in my foster dad's house. My name is Dakota, I"m 13 years old and go to the Galaxy Alliance Academy. I was in an orphanage for 12 years, since I was a baby, and I've been with Wade for about a year. My hair is black and in a way if you knew Keith, you would say I kinda look like him. _"Man I wish I was a member of Voltron, then I wouldn't be stuck here with Wade." _I think silently while looking at the clock. _6:30am_. I sigh, getting up and ready for school. Going downstairs I grab something to eat and wait for Wade to get up, wich doesn't take long. He quickly gets ready and we leave for the academy. While waiting for the teacher, I think back to a few months ago, when Daniel and Vince were still in my class. They dissappeared a few months back and Wade wasn't to happy about that.

I look up as Lance comes in. He was the one who took Daniel and Vince away and I know he took them to Arus, home to the lions. Looking back down at my note book, I continue to work on my sketch of a lion, wich is completly accurate. Lance walks by me like he normally does, but this time I'm the last one he walks by, wich is odd. He looks at my sketch.

"Did you draw that?" He asks motioning to my notebook.

"Yeah I drew it." I answer and he nods then walks away.

I look up at the teacher who just walked in and listened to the leason. As class ended I gathered up my books and headed to the door, only to be beckoned by Lance.

"Ooo, some one's in trouble." I hear a kid whisper behind me. I jab him in the gut and walk towrds Lance saying " I hit you? My bad."

"Nice jab, you did it on purpose didn't you?"

"I'm not in trouble,am I?"

"No."

"Then yes I did do it on purpose, and he deserved it too." I say confidently. He chuckles.

"Follow me." He starts walking away and I follow him. It's quiet for a long time then he asks, "How much do you know about the lions?"

"Alittle,well depends what you mean by that to, but I do know more then I should." I say and he looks at me.

"Have you told Wade anything about the lions?"

"No. I would die befor telling him anything that would harm the lions or the pilots of them." I reply.

"Good." Lance says as he stops in front of a wall. He presses in a part of the wall and a secret passage appeares in front of us. Lance walks in and I follow him.

"Hunk, Pidge. Lets' get going before Wade finds out about Dakota missing. After all she is his adopted daughter."

"Please don't call me that, I'd rather disappear then being called that."

"Hmm, so she hates him. She'll fit right in. Right Hunk?" Pidge asks.

"Yup she'll fit right in." Hunk replies.

********************************************************************Time skip to Arus***************************************************************************************************************

We walked into the main room of the castle and were greated by Kieth, Allura, Vince, Daniel,and Larmina.

"Hey Daniel, Vince." I say as I come to a stop beside Lance.

"Hey Dakota." Daniel replies.

"Kieth, Allura, Larmina." I greet. Kieth looks at Lance and asks,

"So this is the kid you had your eye on when you first brought Vince and Daniel here from the academy."

"Yup. She knows alot about us and the lions."

" Umm, Lance can I say something." I ask.

"What is it, kid?"

"Why do I have a Voltcom on my arm when I just got here?" They all look at me as I held it up. I hear Kieth hold his breath, and the others start talking among themselves.

"So Daniel what trouble have you caused so far?" I ask with a smile.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"The academy, remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember" We start laughing.

"I still can't beleive we pulled it off and Wade never found out it was 's still clueless."

"Well that's good 'cause you won't get in trouble."

"Yeah but now that I'm here I don't have my skatebored. I was going to show you some new tricks, too" As if reading my mind, a skatebored appeared.

"Umm that was weird but now I can show you my new tricks, Daniel." I say. " Hey Lance is it ok if Daniel and I went outside for a bit?" I ask.

"It's ok with me as long as you don't go to far."

"We won't!" Daiel and I say at the same time. then dash out the door.

****************************************************************************Outside********************************************************************************************************

I came down from a triple flip and notice the rest of the Voltron Force have come outside.

"You've improved, Dakota." Daniel tells me.

"Thanks Daniel." I turn and look at the others and ask while holding up my arm with the Voltcom, " So does anyone know why this showed up on my wrist?"

"Nope. We don't know but if I were to run some tests I might be able to find out." Pidge answers. I nod and hand over the Voltcom, as Pidge grabs it he turns and heads back into the castle. I look at Daniel as the others follow Pidge.

"Is Keith allways this quiet? He hasn't said a word since I got here."

"No this isn't like Keith. I wonder what's gotten into him." We look at each other and shrug.

"Hey when am I going to get to look around the castle?" I ask Daniel.

"Right now." We both run towards the castle and Daniel shows me around. After a while of wondering without Daniel, I run into Pidge.

"Oh hi Dakota. I think I understand the Voltcom, but I'm not fully sure yet."

"Well as long as you find out why it poped up on my wrist I'll be happy." I say and Pidge laughs.

"I was looking for you, Dakota, I can't seem to get it working. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I'm happy to help." I followed Pidge to a secret trianing room.

"I don't know why Keith never told anyone he found this room." Pidge tells me and I can't help but wonder to. Pidge instrucks me on the basics of the Voltcom, wich some I already knew, then he tells me to fight the droids. I nod and the Voltcom sends out double swords. I get into a fighting stance and wait for the droids to make the first move, one attacks and I defend with one sword and attack with the other. I swiftly move through the droids and end with one left. We start to circle one another, then stop and the droid attacks, I step to the side, the stab it with one of my swords. I look at Pidge, who nods his approvel as well as Lance. As I walk out of the room I ask Lance, "When did you get here?"

" About 5 minutes ago. When you were halfway through the droids." I nod and follow them.

Dakota


	2. Chapter 2

**Dakota: Hey everyone! How're you enjoying my story? Review to let me know. Thank you 'angel slater' for being my first reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron.**

*************************************************************************Dakota's POV******************************************************

As the sun came into view of my room, I woke I knew it was still early, but I wanted to look around without some one asking me what I'm doing. As I walk around, I get a feeling I'm being watched, wich for me isn't good. I stop suddenly and run back to my room. I pull a calender out from me bag I still had with me. _October 12_. My birthday. _'Oh no. What is Daniel planning? Oi I'm in trouble no dought about it.'_ I think as I lock my door. You see before Daniel came to Arus he told me he was going to pull the biggest prank/party on/for me. Now we're on Arus with the Voltron Force and I'd like to keep my birthday a secret, but with Daniel that will never happen. All I could do was wait for the sun to go down, since I was born at sun down. Wierd, uh? Well I'm stuck in my room until then with nothing to do but hope they can't get in.

"Dakota are you in there?" Some one asks through the door. I don't answer.

"Dakota you can make this easy or you can make this hard, either way you have to come out."

"And listen to people say happy birthday? Yeah right Daniel, I'm not coming out."

"Listen I haven't told anyone yet and I have all day to tell them, but we have to train."

"Fine I'll come out on one condition: You don't pull anything until sun down."

"Ok I won't pull anything untill sun down. Now come on or we'll both be in trouble." I unlock the door and run out, glad to be training. You see when I was at the academy I learned some techniques from Lance during my free time, wich calmed me down when I was mad. When I entered the room, all every one felt was a rush of cold air, then they saw me. Vince knew why I was acting this way but he knew not to tell. Lance just gave me a questioning look and I waved it off. I would explain later and he knew I would. When Daniel came in, Lance started talking, about what I have no idea. I was to nervous. I guess Lance figured out I wasn't paying attention 'cause the others got up and left.

"Dakota this isn't like you . What's the matter?"

"I'm just alittle jumpy that's all." I try to walk around him but he blocked my path.

"Dakota.

"Fine. I'm nevous because today is my birthday and Daniel promised he'd pull/throw the biggest prank/party on/for me. I guess It's made me a bit jumpy since only you, Vince, Daniel, and me know about my birthday." I explain to Lance and He nods in understanding. When I walked out of the room I stopped dead. On the wall was, '_Happy Birthday Dakota!', _in big letters, and standing right next to it was Daniel and Vince.

"You... you... you said you wouldn't do anything untill sun down Daniel!" I was mad and hurt, he had never done this to me before and I couldn't understand why he picked now to do something like this. I ran out of the room and out of the castle. I sat on a hill a few miles from the castle. Ok so you may be wondering why I don't like my birthday, it's because I share it with my real father and a few days after is when my mom died. No one knows this and I'd like to keep it that way. The orphanage I used to go to told me when I turned 5 and ever since I have hated my birthday. I sat there for hours knowing the others would come looking for me, but at least for now I had some peace and quiet. It was noon before anyone found me, wich was good 'cause I wouldn't be having target practice on Daniel. _ 'Joy now I'm going to have to explain this to the others.' _ Lance knew about my temper and how easy it is to tick me off so he told the others to give me some space.

I grabed my bag when I entered my room and brought out a ball and started throwing it aginst the wall. Don't ask me why, because it helps me think. I had locked myself in my room agian and Lance knew why so he kept the other cadets busy. Thank you Lance. Anyway while the other cadets - as in Daniel and Vince- clean up the wall I get to think about how I'm going to get Daniel back for this. I glance at the clock. _4:35pm_. Only 6 more hours, then it's safe for me to leave my room, I hope.

"Dakota? Are you in there?"

"Umm, yeah why?"

"Just wondering. None of us besides Lance have seen you today."

"I'll explain later." I listen to Allura's retreating footstepd and sigh. _'This might be harder then I thought.'_ I caught the ball and stood there like a statue. In the distance I could hear rumbling. Unlocking the door I took off to the castle's control room. When I got there I found Pidge.

"Pidge have you scanned the castle's perimiter?" I ask.

"No. Why?" I don't know how I did it but I got the castle's perimiter up and found wade-droids heading to a village near the looked in shock at me the called the others. Soon every Voltron member was in the room with me and Pidge. Allura went to her lion as did Pidge and Hunk. Lance and Daniel went to the red lion since Lance brock his arm a few days ago when a Robeast attacked. Keith did something I don't think any one expected, he told me to follow him to the black lion. Before we left I turned to Vince.

"Give into your instincts."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're smart, figure it out." I say then dissappeared after Keith. As I entered the black lion Keith took off. When we came out of the castle we met the others. I took a good look at the battle feild and I saw wade-droids covering at least 3 to 4 miles and still coming, then Lotor with a Robeast. How could our luck get any worse.

_"Dakota, Dakota." _I look at my Voltcom.

"What?"

_"Remember the myths we found at the academy?"_

"Yeah. The ones of the sixth lion, right?"

_"Yeah. There was one about the sixth lion appearing to a girl that was piloting the black lion. That girl might be you Dakota."_

"Me? You have to be mistaken Daniel.I can't be the sixth lion pilot.I'm to young."

_"You might be but you're 14 now alittle young butyou have to try. It's worth a shot."_

"It's not up to me, Daniel and you know that. I don't think it'll work and right now we're alittle busy, ouch." I finish as Iget knocked out of the seat.

_"Keith, you heard what I said right? Let Dakota try."_

"Daniel not right now, plus I'd have to form Voltron and battle, but I haven't had a chance to get used to the controls of the lions much less form Voltron."

_"It's now or never Dakota and you know that."_

"I know but I doubt I'll be able to pull it off."

_"Dakota you were the one who found out there was six lions, not five. Here's your chance to find out if you're the pilot of the sixth one. You wont last long if the lions get seperated from each other. Wich is happening right now." _Sure enough the lions were getting farther apart.

"Fine you win but Keith makes the last choice. It's his lion after all." I piont out. Looking at Keith, I wait for an answer. As Black swipes some wade-droids away Keith asks, "Are you sure it'll work?"

"Not 100% sure but I think it will." He nods.

"Daniel, Larmina. You might want to battle on foot. The lions will be busy with a Robeast that just landed in a canyon a few miles away." I say as I show Keith the image.

"All lions fall back and follow me." Soon we were in the canyon. I look around at the webs the surrounded us.

"Hanngarium. Don't go near it." I say.

"And what is that?"

"It's pretty much an anti magic to the lions, it messes with them and they shut down." Keith nods, and tells me to pilot Black. I look at him stunned, but he just tells me how to form Voltron. As soon as the head was made, a giant spider came out from behind some rocks. As I formed blazing sword, I knew right then and there that I was the one of the prophecy. Black swiped at the spider, but missed as it jumped back, then spider jumped on Voltron, knocking usto the ground and begain cacooning itself with us. Black tried to break free but couldn' as I was about to give up, my eyes started glowing and Voltron was free. When I came back to myself I knew what had happened. Just like Vince, I am a descendant of the ones who created Voltron.

"What just happened?" I hear Pidge ask.

"Ummm...uh..hard to explain."I reply. As soon as I said that, Arus started to rumble and shake. As I look around I see the rocks around us start to fall. Sun glinted off of silver and gold as a exact replica of the black lion came into veiw.

Dakota: Well that was a good chapter, was it not? Sorry for the cliffy but right now it's 11:20 and I havn't been sleeping lately 'cause of my fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dakota: I'll be updating my fanfic as much as I can, but school starts on Thursday. Thank you for the 2 reviews I have already and I'm hoping to get more, but for now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron.**

****************************************************************************************Recap**************************************************************************************************

_*Dakota's POV*_

_"What just happened?" I hear Pidge ask._

_"Ummm...uh...hard to explain." I reply. As soon as I said that, Arus started to rumble and shake. As I look around I see rocks around us start to fall. Sun glinted off of silver and gold as an exact replica of the black lion came into veiw._

********************************************************************************Dakota's POV***************************************************************

I, er, we all sat in the lions, stunned. I found out about the sixth lion with Daniel one day and now Keith knew about it but all the others were clueless.

"The Silver Lion. The sixth lion." I say,as I get up and Keith takes the controls. He opens Black's mouth and I walk to the edge. The Silver Lion watches me as I jump from Black's mouth to the ground a few feet below. Landing in a crouch I look at Silver and she looks at me.

_"Are you Dakota Kogane?" _I look up surprised. Kogane was Keith's last name and I didn't know mine so natrully I was shocked.

"Umm...I think that's my last name. My name is Dakota." I respond.

_"Age 13? Hight 5'6?" _She asks me.

"Yes, my hight is 5'6, but I turn 14 at sun down today." She nods and looks at the other lions as Lance, Allura, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith come out of them.

_"Black. I ask you, is this the Dakota Kogane, or is it not?"_

_"Indeed it is Dakota Kogane. She just doesn't know her parents." _Black replies, and the others look alilltle startled. I remain calm as the lions talk among themselves.

_"Enough! You will need back up if Black is unable to help form Voltron, Red. I need a pilot and you remember what our creator said to us, don't you.?"_

_"Yes, we do. Remember Silver that we are older then you as well."_

_"I know now stop reminding me, Blue."_

_"Yes we have more important things to discuse in little time. Wade continues to attack and since the Robeast is defeated, we have to focuse on Wade. Silver, please explain to Dakota." _Silver nods and turns back to me.

_"Dakota, your mother was our creators' younger sister, but she did not know this. The same thing happened with her and the Voltcom and with me. I was hidden before our creator died because she didn't want anyone to find me, but word got out and it soon became a legend." _

"Ok now I know why the Voltcom appeared on my arm when I arrived. I have one question though."

_"And that is what, child?"_

"What do we do about Wade? He knows who I am and told me he knew my parents, now he's here attacking Arus."

_"We fight him. It won't be to hard for you since you have been fight him for a year." _ I nod and Lance, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura go to thier lions and take off. Silver lets me climb up into the cockpit. She takes off and follows the others, as we fly she explains which controls are which and that she was made to take Blacks' place in Voltron after a horrible accadent close to 35 years ago. We came to the town Wade was attacking and I heard Keith tell me and Silver to stay hidden and to come out if they needed help or called on us. Simple, right? Wrong. I can't sit still if my life depended on it. Good thing I didn't have to wait long because Lance needed alittle bit of help to fight of some giant machine Wade built. One of many things I like about the Silver Lion is I can press a button, stand up and have complete control over Silver and fight like a lion would. Fun, very fun indeed.

I jump makeing Silver pounce on the giant machine that had Lance pined to the ground, something I couldn't help but laugh at. I watch as Red gets back on his feet, then we attack together. Knocking it down, I aim a laser at its' so called heart and blast it. I watch as it goes black, then look around. _'We're being over whelmed. I hate to think this but I don't even think Voltron can push Wade back.'_

_"They may not know it but you are right."_

_'Silver? You can read my thoughts?'_

_"Of course, other wise I wouldn't be able to protect you if I don't know what you are thinking."_

"Keith, we have to form Volt...AHHHHHH" I scream as Silver is picked up off the ground, making me topple to the floor. As I get back to my feet I look out the window that serves as Silver's eye and I see that Wade is to blame for picking Silver off the ground. Wade walks around Silver and me a few times, then stopsby one of her eyes. _'Crap.'_ Is all I think, as I try to hide my face so Wade won't see who I am. _'Silver mask my voice and allow me to speak through you.' _ I ask and she listens.

"Wade. What do you want?"

"Oh, so you finally talk."

"Shut up before I pound you into the ground." I say through gritted teeth. I swip at him and miss, but manage to lossen the restrants on Silver. I keep shifting my wieght, loosening Silver's restrants as I do.

"Tell me. Why there are six lions all of a sudden?"

"I'll never tell you Wade. You made my life misrible the past year." _'Silver drop the mask, let me speak with my voice.'_ She does.

" 'Past year?' What do you mean by that?"

"You haven't figured it out yet, Wade? Wow you must not be as bright as I thought you were when I first met you."

"Dakota? I shouldv'e known when you, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge disappeared 2 months ago."

"Like I said you're not as bright as I tought." I say as I jump makeing Silver jump into the air and start to fly away.

"Bye Wade. I'll never see you again if we're not fighting each other." I say as I join the others, who had formed Voltron the minute Wade cought me and Silver. I take blast from Wade and return it with a tail swip followed by a laser, cutting Wade's ship in half. I back away and let Voltron take care of him and I head to the castle. Landing at the base of the castle, I'm met by Vince, Daniel and Larmina. We're joined by the others soon after I landed. Looking up I notice it's sun down, _'Crap'_. Is all I think as I make a run for my room.

"Daniel, mind cutting her off from her room?" I hear Lance ask in the distance.I swaer under my breath and run faster, hoping to out run Daniel. Not my lucky day, 'cause as I turn a corner I run right into Daniel. With an 'ow' I fall on the floor. He helps me up, and before I can make a run for my room, he drags me to the castle's control room.

"Was it really necessary to drag me?"

"Yes. Yes it was." Lance says in Daniel's defense. I huff and cross my arms and legs, since Daniel so kindly let go of me causeing me to fall once again to the floor.

"Loosen up, Dakota. It's your birthday after all."

"Shut it Daniel." I warn, but I'm too late. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Larmina, and even Keith look at me surprised, then look at Lance who shrugs and looks at me. I keep my glare on Daniel, who looks away. I sigh and get to my feet.

"I'll be in my room. Daniel don't even bother with your prank. I'll never fall for it." I say and start to walk towards my room, no one even tries to stop me, wich made me happy because I needed to be alone at that moment. No one knew why I hated my birthday, it's because not only I share it with my real father and a few days later my mom died, it also means the day I showed up at the orphange. The people their said I showed up alittle after sun down, so I was a few hours old when I was put in the orphange.

"Hello again, Dakota." I turn around and stop dead, my mouth agape.

Dakota51: Who could it be that made Dakota stop dead? Who can geuss who it is? Tell me in a review. Untill next chapter, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dakota51: Hey everyone! Well no one guessed correctly on who made Dakota turn around and stop dead, but oh well. Well onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron.**

**************************************************************************Dakota's POV********************************************************************

"How did you get in here?" I ask through gritted teeth, trying not to launch myself at him.

"Easily. They don't have very good security here." He replies. I smirk and hold up my Voltcom.

"Lance. My room now!" I say as my voice gets a little urgent.

_"On my way Dakota." _ Lance tells me. I look back at _him_ and ask.

"Why are you here anyway, Lotor?" I question the Druel king (sp?).

"Don't you remember? I told you the last time we met to decide and I've come to get an answer." Lotor looks at me and I look at the door, hoping (sp?) Lance would come in. I pale as Lotor relizes something I forgot about. I locked my door when I came in again. I start to walk towards my bag, which was right next to the door. I grab the ball I keep with me and unlock the door as I get to my feet again, being carefull to not let Lotor know what I did. As I toss my ball I look at Lotor and say.

"I remember and I don't know how you would think that I would betray my new family. Voltron is all I have left. They're my family I would never betray them even if my life depended on it." As I finish saying this, Lance comes in and I breath a sigh of relief. I run past Lotor and hide behind Lance. Lance looks at me and I smile up at him. He chuckles at me, then looks at Lotor.

"Why are you here, Lotor?" He questions and I hold my breath.

"The little cadet behind you knows why I'm here." I huff, frusterated. Thanks to Lotor, I am going to be stuck in a room with everyone telling them everything I know and has happened to me. _'Great. I'm sooo going to kill him, if Voltron doesn't beat me to it.' _I think silently to myself, trying my best not to kill him right then and there.

"Go away, Lotor. My answer is still no." I say as I move farther behind Lance. I thought about calling Silver but I decied not to. This was me fight even though I called Lance into help me. A thought accures then and I lean up to Lance's ear. "Lance, macke a run for the lions. He won't be able to hurt us when we get into them. Then call the others." I say and he nods. We slowly back up and once out of the room we high tail it to the lions. I know Lotor doesn't take no for an answer, so I had more of a reason to run like the wind. Behind us I hear Lotor gaining, I of course am not used to being chased, so I paniked (sp?) and told the others to get to their lions and fast. I let out amy breath I had been holding, while I was running, when I got into hearing rang of Silver.

"Open wide Silver. Incomeing and fast!" I yell. I watch as Silver turns her head towards me and leans down as I come running. I jump over her jaw and climb into the cockpit. I smirk and take the controls. Silver lifts off and I'm soon joined by the others. I notice that Lotor had returned to his ship and didn't look to happy. I gulp and laugh nervously. I let Silver fly herself behind Red and Black. I drift off into my thoughts. _'As soon as I leave Silver and go to my room he'll come back.'_ I think grimly to myself. I snap back to my self when I hear a loud crash. I jump up and look out the window to see Yellow and Green had fallen victum to Hanggarium. I gasp as I watch Blue fall to the same fate. As one, Red and Black go down to. I look around helplessly. Now the only lion and pilot left were me and Silver. As I sit back down in the seat, I try to get ahold of anyone on thier lions' video screen. When I show up, their all knocked out. Reading my mind Silver lands and I jump out and run to Red. Despreatly, I try to wake Lance, but to no avail. I try the rest of the pilots, but the same result. I shake my head as tears start to fall down my face. Running back to Silver, I look up when a shadow falls over me. I stand my ground as Lotor decends from his ship.

Lotor smirks at me and I take a few steps back, towards Silver. I stop as I bump into somones' chest. Looking over my shoulder, I see Drules. _'Great. Silver if you can, fly away. Get the other lions up and take Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura back to the castle and get them medics.' _

_'I'm not leaving with out you, child.'_

_'Just go! You wont be able to save me along with the others. I'll be taken prsinor, yes, but at least Voltron will be safe.'_

_'What if they hurt you and force you to join them? You would prove to be to much for Voltron.' _

_'Who said I'd give them useful information?' _I smirk to myself, being careful to not let Lotor see. I step away from the Drules that were behind me, but standing my ground from Lotor. _'I want to fight them, but I don't know if I will win. Silver what do you think I should do?' _

_'Run.' _I turn to look at her. I give her one of my 'are you fucking serius' looks.

_'And how do I do that when I"M SURROUNDED!'_ I yell angraily at her through my mind. Through the corner of my eye, I see her take a step back in shock and I try to hide my smirk. I look around to see if I could find some type of distraction, but sadly I found nothing. I gasp as a Drule grabs me and covers my mouth so I can't scream. I curse and struggle as Lotor chuckles. I stop struggling to glare at him, then I start to struggle agianst the Drule again. The Drule picks me up and takes me to Lotor's ship and threw me in a holding cell. I landed with a _thud_ and grunted as I got to my feet. Glaring at the Drule who threw me I tried to land a punch, but failed. The Drule shuts the cell door and locks it, so I had no way out. I sigh and sit down, leaning my head against a corner in the cell. I soon ell asleep due to boredom.

**Dakota51: I'm sooooo sorry for not updateing faster, it's just I have major writers' block and I'm not sure how to continue the story form this point on but I have the ending stuck in my head! Well see you later! Bye.**


	5. AN

**A/N:: I'm sorry to all the people who have read my story ut i don't know if I should continue it or discontinue it. I will kepp it p if I get more reviews but if not, I will discontinue it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dakota51: Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating in soo long, I just got alittle busy. Well onto the story!**

*******************************************Dakota's POV***************************************************

I woke up shortly after falling asleep in the cell I had been put around, I try to get a better idea of how to get out, since there's no way in hell I'm staying on this ship. My gaze landed on my Voltcom, and I ponder what to do. _'Should I try the others'? Sould I get back up? What should I do?'_ Questions kept running through my mind, as I figured out what to do. Finally I settle on trying the others. My Voltcom connects me to theirs through my mind, so Lotor wouldn't get curious as to my plans.

_"Dakota? Is that you?" _ I jump at the sudden response, but a smile quickly covers my surprise.

_"Yes, it's me, Lance. What's up?"_

_"Not much, just the same old, same old, and where the HELL ARE YOU?"_ I shrink back from the angry response.

_"On Lotor's ship heading to Planet Drule." _ I say like it's no big deal.

_"We're coming to get you."_

_"No need to. I have a plan, but I need you to send Silver. Make sure she doesn't get spotted. I'm counting on you, all of you. Protect Silver as she flies to me."_

_"We'll try our best, Dakota. Just be careful."_

_" I will, don't worry, Lance." _As I say this, the one person I want to kill the most, walks into my cell. I stood up, and tried to remain calm. Sadly, it wasn't working that well.

"What do you want, Lotor?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You to fight in my army. What else would I want from a great fighter like yourself?"

"Oh, will you stop with all that crap. It's bad enough you kidnapped me and Wade forced me to train from sun-up to sundown the whole year I was with him. It's even worse, because you knocked-out the only ones who cared about me." My eyes started to water and I turned away from Lotor so he wouldn't see me cry. I hear him move and I spin around as a sword appears from my Voltcom. Lotor takes a step back and raises his hands in surrender.

_"Dakota? Are you there?"_

_"Yeah. I'm here. Where are you guys at?"_

_"We're right underneth Lotor's ship. Are you ready to escape?"_

_"More then ready. I'm on my way."_

_"Ok don't be too long."_

_"I won't, Keith."_ I tell him through my mind. "Lotor move if you value your life."

"And what if I don't"

"Then I'll kill you, and don't think I won't. I am the best fighter in the galaxy and you know it. That's why you want me in your army, is that correct?" His eyes widen as I speak the truth. Besides the members of Voltron, I'm the best fighter in the galaxy. I smirk as he steps aside, and I take off running torwards the cargo-bay. As the door opens, I put my space suit on and jump out. Silver catches me and I soon rejoin the others.

"Well that was an experince I could've lived without." I say as we head back to Arus.

*******************************Time skip to the next day:::: Dakota's POV******************************************

I woke up the next day not wanting to get up, but alas I had a lot of explaining to do because of Wade and Lotor. Being the early riser I was, I woke up before everyone else, so I had some time to myself. I ran back to my room and grabbed my guitar from under my bed. Hey you gotta love big bags. I sat on my bed and started playing my guitar. I was so entraced in my playing, that I didn't notice Keith and Lance walk by, turn around and come back to stand in my doorway, listening to me play. When I ended my song, they clapped, making me jump. I calmed my beating heart as I stood up.

"Hey, Keith, Lance. Did you need somethin?" I ask.

"No, we were heading to the control room to talk to Pidge, when we walked by your room and heard you playing." Lance replies and my cheeks turn pink. I've never played for anyone before and most of the time I played where no one could hear me, so natrually I was embarressed. He chuckles and leaves with Keith following him. I let out the breath I had been holding._'Great now they know my secret, well part of it.'_ I head to the control room to see what the others are up to.. As I enter the room, the first thing I notice is Wade on a video screen, then everyone looks at me, and I know something is wrong.

"Umm, is everything ok?" I ask, even though I know it's not. Lance clears his throat and turns to me. He motions me to the hall. I follow slowly. When I get to the hall Lance turns to face me, and by the expression he had I knew I was in trouble.

"We have a small problem." Lance starts out. "Wade demands that we turn you back over to him, and we have no choice but to comply. He still has your adoption papers so we have to or we lose Voltron." I look at him in shock and take a step back.

"No,no,no. You can't send me back, you can't! This is my home and you know it, Lance. What about Silver? Who will pilot her?" Lance looks at the ground and I instenly know the answers to my question. My eyes widen even more at the thought.

"Y-y-you can't do that! What would you do if Black went down?" My eyes start to water and I try to hold back the tears. Lance looks at me, then at the ground again. I shake my head, and take a few more steps back.

"I'm am sorry, Dakota, but we have no choice, not unless we could some how get the papers from him or adopt you but Wade won't let you go now that he knows your secret. I'm sorry, I really am, Dakota." Lance says. A tear slips down my cheek and I look away as I try to hold back my sobs. It wasn't working that well for me.

**Dakota51: Ahhh. Poor Dakota. What will happen next? Can you guess? Well untill next chapter, Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dakota51: Sorry for not updateing in so long. I've been very busy with visiting my grandma because she has cancer and isn't going to live much longer and comeing up with ideas for my other to every one who has reveiwed this story. I appreiceat (sp?) it very much. Well if I remember right the last time we saw Dakota was when she was talking to Lance about Wade. Well onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron.**

**********************************Dakota's POV**********************************

I wasn't really surprised when Lance told me about Wade wanting me back in his custody again. But there was no way in hell I was going back to Wade and I would make sure of that. I kept backing away from Lance, fearful that he would grab me and take me to a ship to be taken back to Wade. I was right, he made a grab for me, but I ran before he could grab me. I hear him tell Daniel to catch me, but I make it to Silver before he could."Silver, take me anywhere but here, Earth, or Planet Doom." I say as I watch Lance and Daniel, as well as the others' climb into their lions. Well the only one I didn't see was Keith. _'Wonder why Keith isn't helping?' _

_'I don't know, child, but we must go if we want to out run them.'_

_'I agree. Let's go.'_

No more questions were asked as she took off. As we left Arus's orbit, I find out we were being followed. I was prepared to face the whole Voltron Force, but when I saw only Black lion, I was suprised.

"Dakota. Please listen to me. You must come back."

"And get sent back to Wade? No way? Anyway why should I come back?" I ask Keith. I hear him sigh then say:

"...because I can tell you who your parents are." I tell SIlver to stop and face Black.

"What do you mean you know who my parents are?"

"Come back and I will tell you, but before I do, you will have to get your adoption papers from Wade."

"I'll do anything to mess with Wade, but I want to know who my parents are first." I say.

"I can't tell you yet. I need the papers first, Dakota."

"Then tell me this, when I found Silver, why did she call me Dakota Kogane?"

"I'll explain lat..." Our lions get propelled as a bomb explodes right in front of us, cutting Keith off as well. I look to see who sent the bomb, only to freeze. Standing in the front of his ship, was Wade.

** *********************************Keith's POV************************************

"I'll explain lat..." I get intterupted by an explosion coming from right infront of our lions. After I recover, I look over to SIlver to see Dakota glareing daggers at Wade. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

_'Oh Dakota, you've grown soo much since I last saw you.' _I think to myself. I knew something was wrong when Wade showed up. I tried to warn Dakota but communications were cut off. I try to get them back up and running but when I look up I see Wade pulling Silver towards his ship, with Dakota unconncious.

"Dakota!" I scream, hopeing to wake her, or at least get any type of response. No luck. With Black down, I can't do anything to help my daughter. I finaly get Black up and running again, but I'm too late to save Dakota. I turn Black around and head back to Arus, hopeing to figure something to get Dakota back. I had lost her mother, but I won't lose her.

**Dakota51: How was it? Tell me in a review!Hope you liked it! Sorry it was short I just really wanted to update this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dakota51: Well I'm surprised to say the least that no one has commented to say that they didn't see Keith as Dakota's dad. I am happy to say that this story has gotten over 1thousand hits. To be exact its gotten 1,410 thousand hits! So yea I am very happy at how well this story turned out, and I'm sorry for not updating in a while, my lif has been alittle chaotic lately. Well enough of my jibbering, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron.**

****************************************Dakota's POV************************************

"Ugh." I groaned as I tried to sit up in what I presume would be a holding cell. The last thing I remember was an explosion that seperated me and Keith. I jump up as I realize that Wade has me and Silver and is most likely trying to get secrets from her about Voltron. I look at my wrist and I let out a sigh of releif to see that he didn't take my Voltcom. I walk to the door and twin swords are sent out of my Voltcom. I slice through the door easily and sneak out of the cell Wade had put me in. I didn't know if I was still on his ship or what but I had a good idea that I still was. Carfully I made my way to what I geussed to be the control room of the ship. I stop dead in my tracks as I hear footsteps coming my way. I hide behind some boxes that were outside the door and wait for the footstpes to stop. After awhile I heard Wade talking to someone.

"Wade, what do you want with Dakota?"

"Oh my dear Commander, are you that worried about your daughter? She is how I will get Voltron." I growl at the last part and my eyes get wide as I hear what Wade just called the person he was talking to. There was no way in hell I was going to help him get Voltron, that was for sure. I risked a peek into the room and I saw on the video screen Keith and Lance. As I watch the conversation, I notice Keith's eyes get wide. _'Shit!'_ I shake my head and hide as Wade looks around. I start to mess with my Voltcom and get a connection to Pidge's mind, so I won't be discovered.

_'Pidge! It's me, Dakota. I'm on Wade's ship in the control room. Can you get a map of his ship and send it to me? I need to find Silver.'_

_'Dakota! You're alright! Yes I can get a map of his ship but it will take awhile to send it to you.'_

_"I don't care just hurry I don't have much time.' _I say and peek agian, this time it doesn't take Keith long to spot me. I hold up my Voltcom so he sees it and I smirk in victory.

_'Pidge, can you fake an explosion at the castle to make it look like Lotor's attacking?'_

_'I might be able to, why?' _

_'So it gives you guys a chance to get to the lions and get me the hell out of here. As soon as I find Silver I'll need help getting out.' _I think as I sneak out of the room to find a new hiding place. As soon as I'm out and in a new place, I hear an explosion come from the room I was just in.

_"We're under attack!"_

"What is going on?"

_"Sorry Wade but we have to go." _I hear Keith tell Wade. I try not to laugh as Wade exits the room, pissed. I shrink down as he passes me and slip into the control room. I try hacking into the system but no luck. A few papers catch my eye and I pick them up just as my Voltcom beeps and an image of a ship appears with a red dot near the bottom. _'Thanks Pidge!' _I think to myself and stuff the papers I picked up in my poket then head towards the red dot on my map. Hiding behind a wall, I peek around the corner to see Wade standing infront of Silver with some of his men. I curse and get closer to hear what Wade is saying.

"Rip that lion apart if you have to. I want the secrets of Voltron now."

"Yes, sir!" I hear his men say and scramble away. I back up and my back hits the wall behind me. Just then my Voltcom beeps and I curse again. I peek around the corner to see if Wade heard it. He didn't. I look at the message my Voltcom had received.

_'Dakota, it's Pidge. All of us are below Wade's ship right now. Is there anything you need us to do?' _I smile.

_"Pidge, there is one thing you can do. Distract Wade. He wants to rip apart Silver to get the secrets of Voltron. He's in the same room as she is and I can't get to her." _ I say through my mind, hoping the Voltcom will rely the message. I hide as I hear an explosion come from outside. I watch as Wade stomps out of the room and to the control room. I try not to laugh or shout in victory as I run into the room and crawl into Silver. I start her up, startling the men who were by her. I blast through the cargo bay and Silver takes off. I come up beside Black and look at Keith. When he looks at me I look away, only to see a missile aimed at Black. Silver pushes Black out of the way and dodges the missile. I aim a laser at Wade's ship and fire, cutting the ship in half. I watch as all the lions head back to Arus and I slowly follow behind. We soon enter Arus's orbit again. Silver lands at the base of the castle while the others land in the castle in the repair bay, where they always are at. I enter the castles control room and stay in the shadows, as no body has seen me yet. I watch as they talk amongst themselves, then they all leave, well all except Keith. He looks at me and motions for me to walk towards him. I slowly start to walk towards him as he turns to look out the window that was in the room.

"I told you I would tell you who your parents are when you got back to the castle. Well your mother died soon after you were born, but before she did, she put you in an orphanage on Earth. Your father didn't know that she had done that and when she died, he thought he had lost both your mother and you.

"Your mother was the younger sister of the creator of Voltron, but her older sister did not creat Silver. Your mother did that, nearly 40 years ago now, when Black was to damaged to form Voltron and we were in the middle of a great war. She made it so Silver was more advanced then the other lions and that Silver could chose who was worthy of being her pilot, much like the others. She made it so Silver was alive and didn't need a pilot to fight or move like the others would with a pilot. Many have tried to get Silvers' attention but none have been able to.

"Your mother was the only one Silver trusted besides your father, and once your mother passed, Silver went into hiding. No one could find her and soon the members of Voltron forgot all about the sixth lion that was built to help when Black was down. Everyone soon forgot and it just became a legend among the young of every planet. The only one who remembered Silver was your father, Dakota, he wouldn't stop looking for Silver.

"Your father never gave up on Silver but couldn't think of anything that would bring her out of hiding. Then Lance brought you here and I knew Silver would show herself and she did." I listen to what Keith says and all of it shocks me. I grab the papers that I had stuffed in my pocket before getting off Wade's ship. I look at them and notice that among them was my birthcertificate. I look at the names of my parents' and find out that my mother's name was Tari and my father's was or is Keith. I nearly drop the papers and look at him in shock. Just by my expression he knew what papers I had in my hand. He held out his hand and I didn't hesitate to shove the papers into his hand.

"I was alone my whole damned life, not knowing if my parents were alive or dead. Now 13 years later I find out my dad was alive the whole time. That he was apart of Voltron. That I had my own lion. That my mother created the sixth lion and then got killed. How do you think I felt when the people from the orphanage told me that my mother died a few days after I was born? That I was in that orphanage since I was born? That I had to live with a Voltron obssesed freak for a year until Lance finally brought me to Arus? I was on the edge of breaking, Keith! I wouldn't have lasted another month with that freak. If Lance hadn't brought me to Arus when he did, I would've killed myself just to get away from Wade! You don't have a clue as to what I was put through! If Lance hadn't kept my mind occupied during my free time at the accademy I would've went insane!" That was all I could handle before I broke out in sobs. I fell to my knees with my face in my hands, my hair was acting like a curtain around my face. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and i didn't have to look up to know it was Keith's. I heard the door to the control room open and soon felt another hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to look up.

"Keith, why don't you let me try to calm her down?" I hear someone say to Keith. I hear Keith's retreating footsteps and the door close behind him.

"Dakota, come on. You're comeing on patrol with me in Red." I know Lance won't let me say no, so I nod and stand up wiping my tears away. I follow Lance to the repair bay where Pidge is looking over the lions to make sure none of them were damaged. Pidge looks up when he hears someone come in.

"Hey Dakota. Do you mind if I look at Silver to make sure she didn't get any damage when she was with Wade's men? I've been trying to ask her but she seems to keep spaceing out." I nod and turn to Lance.

"Lance, mind moveing Red out so Silver can come in?" Lacne nods and climbes into Red. Red's eyes light up and soon Red's out in the open flying around. I walk to the opening where Red just left and look down. I look around and spot a pole the is comeing out of the side of the castle. My Voltcom sends out a light blue rope and I tie it around my waist then I make a lasso and it catches the pole. I make sure the rope will hold then I jump. I come close to the wall and I push back with my feet so I fall alittle farther down. I knocked a few rocks lose and they land on Silver's head.

"Ooops. Sorry Silver!" I say as she looks up at me.

_"Be carefull, child." _I hear her say in my mind.

"I know, Silver." I say and since she can read my mind she knew what I was planning on doing. Silver got closer to me and I pushed off from the castle wall. I landed on Silver's snout and my Voltcom retracted the rope I had been using. I sit down I look at her.

"Silver. Why have you been spaceing out ever since we got back from Wade's ship?" I ask.

_"Like you, I've had may things on my mind."_

"Yes, but Pidge has been trying to talk to you since we got back, but whenever he tries, ou seem to be distracted."

_"Child, you must listen. It's about your mother and how she was killed. Tari was skilled in fighting and was respected among all the races. Tari would never put off a call, either for help or just someone wanting her on their planet for a celebration. Sadly, she got a call from Earth five days after you were born and put in the orphanage. Ahe didn't know who it was, but decided to answer it anyway. When she got to where she was supposed to be, Tari was met by Wade. Tari had made me hide and gave me orders to not move if she needed help, so I was stuck hiding from Wade while Tari faced him. Tari didn't know that it was a trap Wade had set up for her, so she wasn't prepared for what came next. Wade had aleast 100 men surrounding Tari and she couldn't fight them all off. In the end she was overwhelmed and Wade killed her. After I witnessed her death, I took off and flew to Arus as fast as I could. Keith saw me flying passed the castle and when he tried contacting me, all he heard was 'Tari...dead...gone forever...' To say the least, that was the last time Keith or anybody saw me, and I soon faded into legend."_ My anger took over me as I listened to what Silver told me about my mother. I stood up, fists clenched and I screamed as loud as I could.

"WADE!" My voice was laced with anger. I looked up to see Pidge looking at me and I could tell he was scared of me. I saw that he was talking to someone over his Voltcom and I'm geussing it was the team wondering if there was trouble.

"Silver. Let me down, then go up and let Pidge look at you. Then gather the Force and explain to them what that was about, but let me know before you do so Lance can get back in time to listen to it to." I say as SIlver crouches down so I can safely jump down. As soon as I'm on the ground, Silver flys up to Pidge and Red lands infront of me. I climb into Red and sit down behind Lance.

"What..."

"Silver will explain later, but to summerize why she's been acting weird today and what she told me. I now know who killed my mother." I say cutting Lance off.

"Who?"

"One word: Wade" I say and Lance looks at me. I can see shock in his eyes and anger as well as sympathy for me. Lance turns back around and Red takes off so we can fly around to make sure Lotor or Wade aren't attacking Arus someplace.

**Dakota51: Well Wade better run, cause now he has to deal with a pissed off lion and pilot, as well as everyone on the Voltron Force. Well tell me how you liked this chapter in a reveiw! R&R you know I love 'em reveiws! ;) Untill next chapter!**


End file.
